With fuel shortages and the current emphasis on the efficient use of fossil fuel, it is important that devices using such fuel be as efficient as possible. This aim entails not only the complete burning of the specific fuel but an efficient and effective transfer of the heat of combustion to the fluid being heated so that very minimal heat is discharged into the atmosphere.
It is an object of the invention to provide a heating unit which insures complete combustion of the selected fuel and a maximum transfer of the heat of combustion to the space air or water to be heated.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is described together with the manner and process of using it as directed to persons skilled in the art to enable use and practice of the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.